


Like brother, like brother

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: GUYS, It's happening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually; Virgil just didn't expect for De to be right.Alternatively, Grim gets a cousin.





	Like brother, like brother

**Author's Note:**

> In which we are all Roman. Enjoy!

The moon was high in the sky, shining down on all the children roaming the streets. Why, you may ask, were there children roaming the streets? Because it was Halloween night, of course! Kids were out going door to door looking all over for any sweet treats the adults had to offer. Even the orphans were getting in on the action, all traveling in a group together (chaperoned by a couple of adult volunteers). All except one.

Roman (wearing a prince costume) and Virgil (wearing his spider pajamas because he can, stfu) stepped out of their car, parking it in a nearby parking lot as they made their way towards the orphanage. It was nearing on 9pm, so they figured that a couple of the children would be back from trick-or-treating. Turns out, they weren’t.

The old lady who ran the orphanage greeted the couple at the door, apologising for the absence of children.

“The chaperons will have them back at 10, if you’d like to wait. I could even fix you two a cup of tea.”

Virgil nodded, accepting the offer. The old woman led them through the orphanage, bringing them to (what they assumed to be) the dining room. The (rather large) room was lit by two lamps hanging from the ceiling. Taking up the majority of the space was a large, round oak table with (roughly) 30 or so chairs seated around it.

Roman and Virgil took their seats at the table, as the old lady left to go prepare the tea. As they waited, the couple began discussing what they were looking for in a child (which wasn’t really much).

“As long as they don’t take after Remus, I’m fine with just about anything.”

“My ideal child would be a little version of you, my dark and stormy knight!”

“...I’m afraid to ask… but why?”

“Because it’d be so adorable! Two little emo beans, being all cute together!”

Virgil sputtered, not expecting his husband’s answer. At the same time, the old lady came back into the room carrying a tray filled with tea. Setting the tea onto the table, she spoke.

“Would either of you mind if one of the children joined us?”

“The children are back? Already? It’s only 9:06, though.”

“I know, and the children aren’t back. This one just didn’t want to go out. She’s a bit… nervous around people.”

The couple shared a look, before the darker one said, “Ok then, she can join us.”

The old lady smiled, before walking back into the kitchen. Just a few seconds later, she returned with a little girl. The girl looked shy, halfway hiding behind the old women as they entered the room. She had honey blonde hair, grey eyes and freckles that dotted her skin. And she was wearing a grim reaper costume.

Roman couldn’t help it, he squealed. Rushing out of his seat, he kneeled down in front of the little girl and spoke to her.

“Greetings, little lady! I am Prince Roman!” Roman posed, dramatic as always in front of the little girl. She giggled, pointing at Roman and saying, “Princey!” Roman’s eyes lit up.

“Virgil.”

“Yeah?”

“This is the one.”

“‘Kay.”

Roman offered his hand to the little girl. 

“How would you like to join my kingdom?”

The girl giggled, taking Roman’s hand. In one movement, Roman scooped the girl up and secured her onto his shoulders. Turning to the old woman, he asked, “Do you have a spare trick-or-treating bucket?”

The woman nodded, walking out of the room before almost immediately returning with a pumpkin pail. She handed the pail to Roman, who handed it off to the little girl on his shoulders.

“Off we go to trick-or-treat!”

With one last cry of, “Yay!” from the girl, Roman and the girl were out of the orphanage, making their way down the street in search of some good candy. Virgil sighed, suddenly understanding what De meant when he described Remus running off back when they adopted Grim as, “The feeling of betrayal when you know he’s in the wrong but you also know that you have the ability to get him back 20 fold later.”

“You know, I’m a bit surprised.”

“Hm?”

“Chrysanthemum, the little girl your husband just took away, is always very wary around strangers. It comes as a bit of a shock that she just accepted your husband so easily.”

Virgil smirked, “I guess that means that she’s a perfect fit for our family.”

The old lady smiled, “I guess so. I presume you’ll be covering the paperwork until your husband returns?”

“Of course, lead the way?”

As the old lady walked off to go grab the papers, Virgil only had 3 thoughts in his mind.

1\. It was going to be a long night; 2. De was going to have a good laugh when Virgil tells him about this; and 3. Roman is so dead when he returns.

**Author's Note:**

> me, protectively holding my newest child: her name is Chrissy, I love her, and if any of u lay a hand on her I'll shank u


End file.
